


True loves heartbreak

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: this takes place at the end of season 4 ep 11 hero's and villens its a what if AU story Belle is about to Banish her husband from storybrooke but what if she couldn't go through with it and what if there was a reason for it





	1. i love you goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a what if AU(Alternate Universe) and OOC (out of Character)
> 
> also i thank everyone who does review but since my own reply will come up in my commets i will not be replying to reviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys here is Belle's new pregancy time line as i relized i stuffed up a bit
> 
> in this story Belle is 10 weeks pregant in the begining meaning she Conceived Gideon on october 3rd 2014
> 
> p.s Emma saved Bae with true loves kiss which is WHY he isn't dead but everything that happen to rumple in the show up to the pount where Belle is about to send him away still happened just off screen

Started it on 13/4/17

 **SG:**   hey so this is my 1st ever Once upon a time fan fic I have only ever seen part of the pilot episode of once upon a time and kept missing the rest of the show luckily for me there is YouTube so I’ve seen bits and pieces of each season and fell in love with rumbelle my heart broke when I found the ending to season 4 ep 11 where belle banishes rumple and I know of belle’s pregnancy In season 5 anyway this is just a little idea involving  the ending of S4 ep 11  but massively Different  as I’ve had this little idea in my head for weeks  yes the beginning part of the dialog is from the end of season 4 ep 11 heroes and villains

 **Note:** the title comes from a Celine Dion song called I love you goodbye from her self-title album Celine Dion

 **Title:** I love you, goodbye

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Belle/ Rumple

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** tissues for my fellow rumbelle fans

 **Rating:** General audience

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT if I did snow charming and Emma as well as the rest of the Hero’s would be getting all the angst and heartbreak that the show has been dealing out to Rumbelle

 **Intro:** Belle is at the town line about to banish her husband from the town yet she can’t bring herself to banish him instead she moves out and back into the Library

* * *

 *****14** **th** **December 2014******

In a puff of violet smoke the Golds appear at the town line, Rumple stands before his wife and true love, who holds HIS dagger in front of him.

"Belle what are you doing" Rumple asks.

His voice shook as he stared at his darling Belle.

Belle doesn't say anything only urges him towards the town line

"I'm finally facing the truth," she tells him.

"No please put the dagger down and let me explain" he told her worriedly.

For he knew with the dagger in his wife's hand she could command him to do anything and by the look of where they were standing he was most defiantly not liking what she may make him do.

"No, it's my turn to talk" she tells him.

"Do you remember the first time you saved my life. You traded for me I…. I thought I saw something in you, something good, well I found the gault today, and that is when I finally realized that all the signs I've been seeing are correct. You would never give up power for me Rumple you never have" she says brokenly.

"You… you don't understand" Rumple said quickly.

However, when he took a step towards her she quickly held his dagger between them making him step back

He looked behind him worriedly.

"No you told me that gault could lead you to someone's weakness, to the thing they loved the most well you know where it led me Rumple to the REAL dagger" she could feel the anger inside of her but also she could feel her own heart breaking.

"Your true love is your power" her voice broke then and Rumple could hear the PAIN he had coursed his wife with his betrayal.

"I like the power but there is nothing wrong with power" he told her.

Still his face wore the worried look.

"Not when it means that I…."

He saw the hard look on Belles face and backtracked.

"…. That that we could have it all,"

Belle at that moment wanted to break as she told him.

"I just wanted you, I wanted to be chosen I tried to be everything for you Rumple but I wasn't"

Tears gathered in her eyes and her voice shook.

"and I, I lost my way trying to help you find yourself, not anymore

Rumple's voice shook as he says.

"Please Belle I'll make it up to you I've changed once before I can to it again"

Belle looks at him sadly and shook her head.

"You've never changed."

"Please" he says softly

While reaching out to her.

Belles voice grew strong then

"No" she tells him.

Lifting his dagger between them making Rumple back away from it.

"It's too late, once I saw the man behind the beast, now there is only a beast."

Rumple looks at her a broken look on his face.

She closes her eyes for a brief second before opening them again and rising the dagger high and says.

"Rumpelstiltskin I command you to leave storybook"

"Belle no" Rumple begs her.

"I won't be able to come back" he tells her.

At that moment the hand holding the dagger shook and Belle closes her eyes.

 _I can't do this not to him not now_ shethought brokenly.

To Rumple's Shock Belle lowers the dagger, he goes to comfort her once again but Belle stops by holding up her free hand

"Don't Rumple"

Rumple watches as his wife flees from him.

Belle ran up the road and though the deserted Town after running for who knows how long she finally comes upon their house.

 _No his house_  she thought

* * *

Letting herself in she runs up the stairs and into the master bedroom, entering the room she looks around and her eyes land on their bed memories come flooding back to her of their time together so many good and bad things happened with in this room. It was here she helped him get over the trama of being held hostage for a year by Zelena this bed was also where they made love after the long separation. It was also here she held him when his nightmares from that time woke him with screams and it was in this very bed that she helped him heal from that unspeakable time.

Shaking her head and whipping her eyes Belle turns and pulls out a suitcase sits it on the bed opens it and begins to pack her cloths and belongings.

"Belle what…. What are you doing"

Belle turns around to see a stricken Rumple in the door way.

She turns back around, packs up the last of her belongings and snaps the lid of the suitcase closed she grabs the handle and turns to face her husband with tears in her eyes she tells him.

"I can't stay here anymore Rumple"

Before walking past him and out of their bedroom Rumple follows desperately trying to not let her leave.

"Please, please sweetheart don't go" he begs her with tears in his eyes.

Belle with her free hand on the door knob turns to face her husband placing her hand on his cheek she leans in and give him a kiss that's salty from both their tears pulling back she rest her forehead against his.

"I love you, goodbye" she whispers

Pulling back belle turn and opens the door and walks out closing the door on her life with her husband.

Rumple drops to his knees broken and begging his wife to return.

"No" he cries out in anguish.

"Belle, please" he whispered.

Then louder and stronger.

"Belle"

Yet the door remand closed.

* * *

Belle left her home and made her way back towards the inner part of town and made her way over to the Library, a Library her husband had given her when after 28 years of separation they were reunited and began living together however it did not work out and he had given her the Library as a way to give her, her independence in this new world.

Taking the key from her bag she unlocked the door and entered the place she loved most in this town Her Library.

After closing and locking the door she makes her way through the Library and heads for the back staircase that would lead to her former and now current apartment, stepping off the last step Belle made her way over to the door of her new home taking out her apartment Key Belle unlocks the door and walks inside.

Closing and locking the door she makes her way to her old bedroom slowly making her way inside Belle sets the suitcase down and drags her feet over to the bed slowly setting herself down her the once she held back since walking out on Rumple came flowing down her face as she looks at her wedding ring she reaches into her bedside table and take out a photo more tears cascade down her face as she curls herself into a ball and cries herself to sleep.

RCS Read Comment and Sub if you want more 

* * *

 

Finished it on 13/4/17


	2. the golden unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys when you see name: it means they are on the phone  
> also italic is thoughts  
> Regina is NOT Henry’s adoptive mother in this he was raised by Bea and Emma and yes Rumple is still the dark one in my story Belle never took off her wedding ring
> 
> Belle is now 22 weeks pregant or 5 months

Started it on 13th/4/2017

 **Title:** golden unity

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Belle/ Rumple

 **Genre** : hurt comfort/ family  

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** General audience

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT if I did snow charming and Emma as well as the rest of the Hero’s would be getting all the angst and heartbreak that the show has been dealing out to Rumbelle

 **Intro:** after 12 weeks of separation Rumple finally goes to see Belle after learning some shocking news 

* * *

  *****8th March 2015** **Library / town Well*****

It was a beautiful spring morning, the morning started like any other, Belle got up at 5:30 and grabbed Rumple’s dagger from under her pillow and strapped it to her thigh before dressing in a pair of black yoga pants a grey sports bra and toped it off with a gold sports jacket and left for her run at 5.41am.

She stopped by the Well to catch her breath placing her hands on the well and closed her eyes as memories of her time with her Rumple assaulted her, this Well was a part of them it had seen them though all the ups and downs of their relationship heck this was even the place where they had been married 9 months ago.

Thinking of her wedding she looked down at Her wedding ring bringing the ring to her lips she sighed in longing and sadness.

“I miss you Rumple”   

 After getting herself under control she turned and headed back to the Library on her way daylight was starting to appear.

* * *

Unlocking the door and stepping inside Belle made her way towards the back and up the stairs and into her apartment from there she heads to the bathroom strips off then unstraps the dagger heading back to her room she places it back under her pillow before heading back to the bathroom and steps into the shower turning on the taps.

20 minutes later Belle steps out of the shower dries off wraps the towel around herself and made her way back to her room there she puts the dagger back on her thigh and dresses in a comfortable yellow knee length dress and oversized white cardigan grabbed a big yellow envelop and grabbed the photos out and placed the photos and tape inside. Before heading towards the kitchen and fixing up a bowl of Weetabix with strawberries on top.

Sitting down she began thinking about when she was going to FINALLY tell her husband the truth

_I have to do this I kept this from him for weeks he needs to know_

It had been 12 weeks since she last saw her husband yet she would see him through the window of her Library as he opened and closed his shop each morning and night when she herself would open the Library each morning and close it each evening.  However, during their time apart Belle had become irritated with the towns hero’s as she would see them come in and out of his shop the same so called Hero’s that wanted Rumple gone in the first place.

Just thinking about it was making her angry.

 _They can’t do a bloody thing without my husband_  

After Finishing her breakfast, and writing a note then slipping it into the envelop she left the apartment and the Library.

* * *

Making her way across the road she now stood outside her husband’s shop and slipped the envelop under the door.

 _You’re a coward Belle_ she told herself.

While walking away, crossing back to the Library.

Entering the library yet again Belle set to work, in the last 12 weeks she only ever had 2 visitors and they were her stepson Bae Gold and step grandson Henry she hadn’t even seen fit to tell THEM she had wanted Rumple to know first she had, had Henry in Helping her with shelving the top books as she was never really fond of ladder, Henry had asked her why that was just last week and so Belle told him on the story involving her a ladder and curtains that his grandpa nailed closed.

He had a good laugh and said he was glad his grandpa was there to catch her.

* * *

Around 7:00 Rumple arrived at his shop unlocked the door and stepped in noticing the yellow envelop picking it up he recognized his wife’s handwriting heading to the backroom he pulled the curtains down. Flipping it over he unsealed the envelop and pulled out what appeared to be a note and read it.

**_Rumple_ **

**_My love I’m sorry for keeping this from you but I can no longer keep it a secret inside this envelop you with find the reason I could not banish you that night_ **

**_Again my love I’m sorry for keeping it a secret this long_ **

**_Belle_ **

* * *

Reaching in, he staggers back and slowly sat on his stool as he looked at the photo’s these were not just ANY Photo’s they were sonograms his wife, his darling Belle his sweetheart was pregnant.

He sat there and went through the photos his hand covered his mouth while tears slid down his face looking at each one he was gradually watching his baby grow, collecting himself he pockets the note and photo’s inside his jacket stood up and walked out front then flipped the sign closed before walking out the door.

Rumple crossed the Road and entered the Library.

* * *

He could hear his wife chatting with someone and was surprised when he enters near the back of the library and saw his 13-year-old grandson Henry up on the ladder shelving books.

“Henry what are you doing here so early?” asked Rumple.

Both Henry and Belle turned at the sound of the voice.

“Morning Grandpa” said Henry.

He descended the ladder and made his way over to Rumple and gave him a hug pulling back he answer his grandpa’s question.

“I’m helping Belle with shelving the higher books as she wasn’t feeling very sturdy on the Ladder earlier in fact I’ve been help her shelve the high books for weeks now pap drops me off each morning before he heads to work.”

Rumple smiled and ruffled Henry’s hair.

“Uh Belle do you have a moment?” he asked his wife.

“Sure, Henry, honey I’ll be back in a minuet”         

“OK” replied the teen 

The couple headed to Belle’s office.

* * *

 Stepping inside Rumple closed the door and turned to face his wife.

“Why did you not tell me sweetheart?” he asked her softly

“After what you’ve done to ME” she accused

He gave her a pained look, Belle closed her eyes and sighed leaning back against her desk

Before looking at her husband

“What have we done to each other Rumple and what have we done to OUR baby is this the family we want our baby to be born into to have its parents not being able to trust one another” said Belle

As tears fell from her eyes   

“I was going to tell you that night but then I found your gault which led me to your dagger”

“Do you still have it?” asked Rumple

Belle gave a deep sigh.

Rumple knew how that question may have sounded to her.

“I just need to know it’s safe that no one can get it  

Belle removed her cardigan and Rumples eyes immediately were drawn to her middle and his eyes widened.

“How…. how far along are you?” he asked   

“22 weeks today I was 10 weeks the night I almost sent you away” said Belle.

Laying a loving hand on her stomach.

It was then he realized what power almost cost him, it almost cost him his wife his marriage and his unborn child if Belle had done WHAT the HERO’S wanted that included his daughter in law and her Charming parents, it would have meant being away from his family, his wife his child his grandson and his son.”

“Is this safe enough for you?” asked Belle.

Lifting her dress up high, there strapped to her upper thigh nestled in a holster was his dagger.

For a moment he just stared licked his lips and nodded.

Belle pulled her dress down and straightened it out.

“That’s the safest place I could put it besides no one can get to it?”

“If they even try” he growled.

“I will have a few necks to snap” He threatened

Without meaning to Belle giggled at his threat.

“So have you told anyone?” asked Rumple    

“No not even Bea or Henry I wanted you to be the first to know” 

Rumple nodded

“Would you like to have lunch with me at home we can invite Bea and Henry and tell them then?” asked Rumple

“IS it still home?” Belle asked in a small voice    

“Oh Sweetheart of course it is” said Rumple

Wrapping his arms around her and bring her into a hug.

 _Oh it feels so good having her in my arms after so long_ was Rumple’s thought.

Everything she held back for the last 2 months finally came to light and she broke down in her husband her Beast’s arms. 

“I’m so sorry for leaving Rumple but it was all just too much the lies the dagger and the pregnancy it was just all too much to handle all at once so I took a page out of YOUR book I was a coward I ran and I was one this morning I should have handed you the envelop instead of slipping it under your door” Bell sobbed.

“Oh sweetheart don’t be sorry?”

He pulled back and whipped her eyes.

“This is the reason I gave you this library to give you your independence and a place for you to go when you needed space if anyone should be sorry it’s me but we’ll talk about this later I’ll pick you up at 11 that way we have about an hour to talk before Henry and Bea get there for lunch”

Belle nodded.

Rumple let her go and she put on her coat again before they exited the office Rumple’s hand on her lower back.

* * *

“Henry” they both called 

“Here Grandpa, Belle”

 They rounded one of the isles and saw Henry still packing the top books.

“Henry how would you and your dad like to join us at our place for lunch later?” asked Rumple.

“Sure grandpa would you like me to let dad know?” asked Henry

“I’ll give him a call” replied Rumple       

He kissed the top of Henry’s head and caressed Belles cheek with the back of his hand and kissed the corner of her mouth before turning and leaving.

“So are you and grandpa good again?” asked Henry.

Belle shook herself from her daze.

“I don’t know honey now let’s get back to work “

Turning away from where her husband had left.

 Belle got back to shelving the books.

* * *

Rumple got back to his shop and continued his work. The morning dragged on, around 9:00 he called his son.

 **Bae:** Hey papa how are you

 **Rumple:** I’m good Bae I was wondering if you would join me and Belle at home for some lunch I asked Henry the same thing when I went to see Belle he said he’d join us.

 **Bae:** Love to Papa, so finally after 12 weeks you go see Mama, Belle why did you wait so long Papa  

 **Rumple:** she needed space Bae

 **Bae** : you should not have lied to her about the gault and dagger Papa but I know she has started not to blindly trust the so called Hero’s including my wife so easily she misses you, papa.

 **Rumple** : I Missed her to Bae, I’ll see you at 12

After speaking to his son Rumple hung up and got to work unknowingly smiling every now and again.

 _I can’t believe my darling Belle is carrying my child she looked so beautiful_ he thought while going about his day

RCS Review Comment and Sub if you want more 

* * *

Finished it on 19th /4/17 


	3. heart to heart

**SG** it may be a bit confusing but when I say Rumple it’s his Mr Gold persona yet when I say Rumpelstiltskin I’m talking of the dark one the one he used to be in the enchanted forest so I hope that helps you so in other words there are 2 people in one body like a split personality

 **Title:** heart to heart

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Belle/ Rumple

 **Genre** : romance / hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** one swear word

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT if I did snow charming and Emma as well as the rest of the Hero’s would be getting all the angst and heartbreak that the show has been dealing out to Rumbelle

 **Intro** : Rumple and Belle clear the air and try to mend the crack in their marriage

* * *

  ******4 hours later******

After working most of the morning while only half concentrating on what he was doing Rumple looked up as the cloak stuck 11:00am. Knowing he had an important talk with Belle before Bae and Henry got to the house for lunch.

Grabbing his car keys wallet and phone from the back room Rumple flipped the sign to closed and exited the shop he crossed over to the Library.

Entering he saw Belle at the front desk scanning though all the returned books.

“Ready to head home sweetheart?” asked Rumple.

Belle looked up after scanning on of the books though.

“Oh Rumple hey, goodness is it 11:00 already?” she asked.

While looking up at the clock on the wall above the door.

“Sure I’m ready” she said

While placing the book on the returned book cart.

“Henry” Belle called.

“Yes Belle?” asked Henry.

As he entered the front room.

“Your grandpa and I are heading home early will you be alright here?”

“Sure.”

“There is food upstairs if you’re hungry and here take this.”

She took out her key to the Library and handed it to him.

“So you can lock up afterwards.” She told him.

“Ok thanks”

He pocketed the key.

“We’ll see you in a bit Henry” said Rumple.

Before escorting his wife out of the Library, they made their way across the street towards the pawn shop his caddy parked at the side of the shop, he opens the passenger door for her and Belle smiles her thanks before getting in.

Rumple closes the door and walks around the driver’s side and gets in behind the wheel after both are buckled in Rumple pulls out into the main road. The drive home is silent yet Belle was also ringing her suddenly sweaty hands.

 _What the hell is wrong with me why am I so nervous this is Rumple my husband and he is taking me home_ she thought  

 ** _a husband you have not seen in 12 weeks_** **_and a place you haven’t lived in, in that same amount of time_** said an inner voice in her head.

* * *

******30 minutes later*****

Belle felt her stomach knot up when she saw her old home Rumple parked the car in the drive way.

“Here let me” said Rumple.

He unbuckled himself got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side and opened the door and held out his hand. Unbuckling herself she took his hand and helped her out of the car.

But was startled when she tried to let go but couldn’t as Rumpled tightened his grip a little, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before looking ahead. He then led her up the path and up the stairs.

Standing on the porch Rumple took out his house key unlocked the door and opened it before standing aside to allow Belle to enter first. Belle suddenly felt her feet rooted to the spot she couldn’t move, she felt like running turning around and running from the place of happiness for that’s what this house stood for oh their marriage may have started off on a lie but this house held nothing but happiness for the couple.

“Belle” Rumple called     

His wife shook her head took a deep breath and stepped inside.

“Would you like a cuppa Belle?” asked Rumple.

As he entered the house and closed the door behind him before taking off his coat, Belle followed suite taking off first her handbag then Her cardigan and hanging it next to his own. Rumple stared at her stomach for a minuet STILL not believing that she was carrying his child, then walked off into the kitchen Belle followed.

“Um Rumple I’d love a cuppa but um I can’t” said Belle

Who was now leaning on the counter.

“Oh what makes you think you can’t have tea?” asked Rumple.

While taking down a cup and starting to make one for himself  

“Ah for the fact that for the last 5 months each time I try and make myself tea I end up bringing it all back up not long after I finish a cup”

 “Ah so in other words your saying the baby, god it feels strange to say that, doesn’t like Tea?” asked Rumple.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” said Belle.

“Oh well would you like something else to drink?” asked Rumple.

“Ah yes do you have any hot chocolate?” asked Belle           

“Of course we do Belle don’t you remember Henry doesn’t like tea or coffee”

“Oh yes well it has been a while I guess I kind of forgot.”

“Where would you like our talk sweetheart?” asked Rumple

He had already called her that earlier today but man had she missed him calling her sweetheart or the other endearment he’d call her was my darling Belle 

“In the living room I’d be more comfortable”

So Belle made her way out of the kitchen and grabbed something from her handbag before crossing the entrance hall and into the living room where she makes her way over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and slowly sits down shifting a bit to get comfortable.

Moments later Rumple walks in with a tray in hand and set it down on the coffee table before taking his place beside his wife albeit not to close Belle unwraps the peppermint stick and pops it into her drink Belle, catches Rumple looking at her questioningly.

“It’s the only way I can drink my hot chocolate” says Belle.

Who picked up the mug took a few sips and set it down.

“So where do we start?” she asked him.

“Belle I never meant to lie like I’ve said repeatedly I’m a man no one can love and yes I do love the power, it gave me a different outlook I took on that power to save the children and my son from the ogre’s war, before the war and without the power I am a cowered” said Rumple

Belle interrupted before he could go on.

“But I do Rumple I do LOVE you I always have but why must the sins of Milah and Cora be push onto me Milah betrayed you with Hook and Cora used you to gain power hell the bitch even ripped her own heart out so not to feel love, so when I finally show you love, you push me away you lie to me, you are NOT a difficult man to love Rumpelstiltskin Cora and Milah just never cared enough for you, you are not a coward you came back so Bae would not grow up fatherless yet Milah thought you a coward for running and Cora you taught her magic so as soon as she got what she wanted you were no use to her.” Said Belle.

Rumple just stared and absorbed everything.

“Your right Belle I did punish you for what Milah and Cora did to me I never gave you a chance to truly show me that you loved me I let my fear of being betrayed cloud me however, you DID leave and each time it was my fault so how can you love me when all I do is hurt you” said Rumple sadly.

Meanwhile Belle picked up her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip just watching him setting the mug down she turned to him.

 “Rumple love, the first time was my own fault I pushed you too far when I kissed you”

“I never meant what I said about power meaning more to me then you” said Rumple.

 Reaching up and cupping her cheek, gently brushing his thumb over the cheek he held.

Belle closed her eyes and inhaled sharply she missed his touch so badly.

“The truth is Belle I was falling in love with you and I was scared you would hurt me as Milah and Cora did”

“I’m not them Rumple” said Belle frustratingly

He also noticed her tone was laced with hurt as well as frustration

“The reason I left the first time  was because I knew it would be too difficult for me to be around you knowing you did not love me as I did you, the second time I left I believed we moved too fast yes you gave me a place to stay and we told each other how we felt but really Rumple we had changed from what we used to be and we never got to truly know each other in this cursed life,  Not to mention you were not letting me in you held me at arm’s length.  Then you started our marriage off with a lie, you kept the true dagger hidden and lied to me about it, not only that I had recently found out I was pregnant and my emotions were all over the place, you say you’re a coward without the power but so am I. I once told Regina when she imprisoned me  that she could not keep us apart and that I would never stop fighting for you I once even told you after you asked why I haven’t left you completely I told you that I leaned a long time ago that once you find something worth fighting for that you never give up. I’m sorry my running away each time things got to tough made you think you were not worth fighting for Rumple, Because you are worth fighting for. Even if my actions told you otherwise so you see Rumple you are not the only one who feels like a coward because I feel like that way to even today I did tell you that I took a page out of your book and I was  once again a cowered myself for not giving you the photo’s in person not only that but I was a coward  for concealing my pregnancy  from you for weeks.” Belle explained.

“Belle sweetheart I don’t think you would ever ruin a book by ripping out a page even metaphorically beside each time you were a coward for walking away the reason always came back to being my fault, I punished you for loving me, I never let you in I lied and betrayed your trust it’s no wonder you didn’t feel you could trust me with the news of your pregnancy” said Rumple

Belle gave a sad smile as tears began building in her eyes at what Rumple just said.

Yet that smile slipped and the tears fell from her eyes,

“I’m so sorry Rumple I forgot what you told me you said the gault could lead you to someone’s weakness and it’s normally what they love the most but I forgot all about that day the day you told me that I make you stronger yet I still felt that you loved your power more than me. While you were away I began to go blind by how a hero should be and agreeing with everything the heroes were saying, without questioning their motives that when I finally got you back I began trying to change you to eradicate the dark one from you with my love and my idea of what a hero was” Belle sobbed

 More Tears spilled from her eyes.

Seeing his beautiful loving wife in such a state broke his heart, so he moved closer and gathered her in his arms, Belle buried her face into his chest sobbing her heart out releasing all her years and months of pain fear and heartbreak onto his shirt.

 He soothingly ran his hands up and down her back as he reassured his beloved wife

“You were trying to help me be a better man Belle and you have done that I am a better man because of you and now I wanna be a better father for this little one and a better husband to YOU” he told her.

Pushing her back gently he reached out and wipped her tears away, afterwards he slowly reached out but stopped inchers from her stomach, Belle smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach When suddenly he pulled back.

“Belle I…. I think I felt the baby kick”

Belle smiled and placed his hand back on her stomach.

“Rumple you ARE a hero, but you are the hero that the others don’t wanna be they think that light is the only answer to being a hero if you’re not light and you don’t walk the path of true goodness than you’re not a hero, but you are the strongest Hero of all. You walk that fine line of both light and dark you make the tough choices it’s why the so called hero’s come to you because when darkness comes they don’t know what to do because they never truly fought darkness but you my love, you fight it every day, and I have a confession although I saw the man behind the beast it wasn’t the MAN I fell in love with back in our world nor was it the Mr Gold persona it wasn’t the light that I loved, it was you the dark one the beast Rumpelstiltskin  that I fell in love with so please my dark one don’t ever change” Belle pleaded.

Then right before her eyes he DID change the pink flesh became gold/green and scaly the warm brown eyes became amber and almost reptilian like the nails became black long and sharp.

He lets out a shrill giggle.

“So sorry dearie I know you told me not to change but I needed to come out and see you it has been too long.” Said Rumpelstiltskin 

“Another life time ago.” Replied Belle

While reaching out with her left hand and it was then Rumpelstiltskin saw the ring upon her finger.

“You’re still wearing it”

Belle could tell it was her husband’s voice and not the dark one’s coming from Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth  

Belle doesn’t answer only traces his lips with her finger which he nips at playfully

“I once told Charming that you were my brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness” Rumpelstiltskin told her.    

“I see you dark one, as my brief flicker of darkness amidst the ocean of light”

He gave her a brief smile.

“I must go dearie for you have much to talk about with that husband of yours.”

“Before you go…” said Belle

He gave her a predatory smile and gently crushes her mindful of her bump close to him before kissing her it wasn’t a chaste kiss like their first one it was deep and dark filled with the pent up longing the dark one had held for his little maid  

Belle let out a little whine as they pulled back and the dark one faded from sight as Rumple once again gained control.

Belle smiled.

Then shifted so that she was leaning with her back against her husband’s chest, Rumple meanwhile slipped his left arm around her waist Belle tilts her head up and smiles, for a minuet they just stare at one another with Rumple lightly running his hand over her pregnant stomach making Belle smile.

She felt his right hand cup the back of her neck and head before brought his head down and captured her lips in a deep kiss, Belle moaned at the feel of his lips on her.

 _It’s been far too long god he tastes so good_ she thought     

Reaching up her hand tangled into his shoulder length hair.

“Belle” he mumbled against her mouth.

“What?” she asked.

“My Darling we have to stop” he mumbled

Slightly pulling away only for Belle to claim his lips in return.

 “Sweetheart Bae and Henry will be here in…. he looks at the clock above the fire place…. 15 minutes” Rumple whispered against her mouth

 Belle whined yet pulled back.

“Oh alright but help me up”

Belle at some point she didn’t know how ended up half lying and half sitting while leaning against Rumple's chest. She moved her arm from around his neck and he moved his from where it lay on her stomach and moved his hand to her shoulder while his other hand went to her back and gently pushed so that she was sitting up right.

Before standing up himself and holding out his hand.

Belle smiled and took his hand.

His other arm went around her waist for extra support as he helped her to her feet, once on her feet Belle picked up her hot chocolate and walked off into the kitchen, stopping to grab her cardigan, Rumple picked up his own cup and followed.

“Will you not be overly warm wearing that inside darling”

“How else am I supposed to hide our surprise” said Belle

Putting her cardigan back on and taking seat at the far end of the table so her stomach would not be seen easily He took her own seat next to hers he just kept looking at her ring as she cupped her still hot mug of chocolate.

RCS Review Comment and Sub if you want more 

* * *

 

Finished it on 21st /5/17


	4. happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bae calls Belle Mama which i forgot to note in a prevous chapter

Started it on 21st /5/17

 **Title:** Happy ending   

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Belle/ Rumple

 **Genre** : Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** General audience

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT if I did there would be a spin off show dealing with Prince Neal Robyn and Gideon along with the Adult Henry rather than another season

 **Intro** : Bae and Henry join Belle and Rumple for lunch yet before they do Belle and Rumple have some exciting news to share with their son and grandson

* * *

 

******15 minutes later******

They heard the door open.

“Mama Papa” said Bae.

Rumple saw the grin on Belle’s face when Bae called out mama

“In here Bae” Belle called.

Henry was the first to greet the couple as he and Bae entered the kitchen.

“Hey Belle, Hey Grandpa.”

Walking over to them he gave Belle a hug and kiss on the cheek. Before making his way over to Rumple and giving him a hug before taking a seat.

“So what’s for lunch I’m staved”

There was a round of laughter afterwards followed by Henry rubbing the back of his head as his dad walked behind him towards Belle and smacked the back of his son’s head lightly

“Ow dad” Henry whined.

Rubbing the back of his head.

“Bealfire Gold” Belle said sternly

 _Uh oh I’m in trouble now_ He thought.

“Uh yes Mama” he asked nervously

“Behave yourself we already have one IMP in this family” she said

While glancing over at her husband who was now wearing his impish smile.

“I do not think I could handle another”

Bae burst out laughing and hugs Belle before kissing the corner of her mouth and taking his seat beside his son 

“Well um we were not so sure what you wanted so we have yet to make any lunch but I’m in the mood for homemade cheese burgers” said Belle.

“Yep sounds yum” said Henry

Bae gave her a look.

“Again Mama you had homemade cheeseburgers none stop 3 months ago

Suddenly he just sat there staring at her

“Uh dad what’s wrong why are you staring at Belle like that?” asked Henry 

Meanwhile Rumple discreetly slipped away from the table coming back moments later.

“Maybe this will help answer your question Lad” said Rumple

Walking back into the kitchen and over to the table taking out the photos he lay them face down before taking his seat again Henry gave his grandfather a confused look.

“How are these going to help Grandpa?”   asked Henry

“Turn them over” Rumple told him.

Henry did but at first was still confused until he looked though the photos and the true meaning finally dawned on him on what he was looking at.

“These are sonogram photos” said Henry.

While turning to look at Belle

Belle smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Belle was gently bombarded by both her son and grandson.

“So Grandma….” Henry covered his mouth. ……uh sorry Belle what am I having an uncle or an Aunt?” asked Henry.

Meanwhile Bae just looked at her.

“Mama are you really?” he asked.

Belle smiled and stood up taking off her cardigan it was he saw that she truly was pregnant.

“Wow how far along is you?” asked Bae

“22 weeks and to answer your question Henry I do not know yet what we are having I want it to be a surprise” Belle replied.

Bae as if in a trance reached out and places a hand on her stomach feeling a kick he smiles and leans in close whispering.

“Hello in there I’m you big brother I can’t wait to meet you little one and guess what you’re an Aunt or an uncle and your nephew can’t wait to meet you”

Just then Henry stepped up beside his father.

“Hello little one I’m Henry your nephew I can’t wait to meet you and to know whether you’ll be my Aunt or my uncle.”

Though this whole time both Belle and Rumple were smiling.

Just then Belle’s stomach rumbled.

“Oh someone’s hungry” said Belle.

“Ok little one you ready for some homemade cheese burgers?” asked Bae.

He felt a kick against his hand

Bae laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes”   

Getting up they headed for the kitchen.

“Uh, uh mama take a seat, papa and I have got this” said Bae

“Bae darling you’re the guest here you shouldn’t be making us lunch” said Belle 

“He isn’t I am so you three sit and relax” said Rumple.

Going into the kitchen and grabbing what he needed.

“So are you guys happy about the news?” asked Belle.

Taking a sip of her still hot chocolate

“Ecstatic Mama but I warn you I’m gonna be the over protective son until he/she is born and then I’m gonna be the over protective brother”

Belle giggled.

“So papa what do you want boy or girl?” asked Bae.

“I want the baby heathy another boy in the family would be nice but a little girl as beautiful as her mother would be just as wonderful” said Rumple.

While dicing up the onions.

Belle blushed.

“You say that now Rumple, but will you say that when she’s a teenager and wants to start dating”

Bae just looked at Belle and narrowed his eyes Rumple meanwhile turned white and Henry just laughed.

“Oh yeah with grandpa’s reputation I would just LOVE to see who would be brave enough to ask him if they could date his daughter”  

Belle Giggled.

“Yes, well if I do have a sister Papa won’t be the only one the guys would have to get permission from thank you” said Bae      

“Truthfully I wanna boy as handsome as his papa and brother while being as witty helpful and loving as his nephew”

Henry blushed and ducked his head.

“Thanks Belle” he muttered.

“Another thing I want is for you both to keep my Pregnancy a secret you can’t even tell Emma” said Belle

“Of course Mama” said Bae

“It’s not our news to tell I’m surprised that they haven’t already found out” said Henry

“Well I have been living like a hermit for 12 weeks and the only one to visit me is you and Bae, Henry but then again unless I’m of use to them for research I don’t matter sorry to say” said Belle.

Looking at both her son and grandson.

“Hey its ok it’s the truth and I’m disappointed in how Emma has been treating you since they learned you didn’t banish Papa.”

“Yes not to mention grandma Snow and grandpa David” said Henry        

While the three were talking Rumple was cooking up the patties  

* * *

*****30 minutes later******

Rumple walked over with a tray and set it down then handing out each plate.

“Do you boys wanna drink?” he asked  

“A coffee would be nice Papa” said Bae

“Just water thanks Grandpa” said Henry.

Rumple nodded and left

Henry looked at Belle and shook his head.

“What Henry?” asked Belle.

“I’ve been helping out in the library for months and I never even picked up on the fact you were pregnant” said Henry

“well most people don’t even know a woman is pregnant until around their 5th month as that is when the stomach is more visible to others”

“Then how come I still never knew you were pregnant”

“Well Woman can normally hide their pregnancy with oversized coats or even layering their clothing” said Belle.

“Well now I’m glad you let me take over doing the higher shelves if you had fallen and been injured and I only find out about the pregnancy after you fell I would have been so very worried and I never would have forgiven myself” said Henry

Belle smiled and reached over squeezing his hand.

Rumple came back over set the glass of water beside Henry’s plate and the cup of coffee by Bae’s plate before taking his own seat. 

The Gold Family spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about the baby and enjoying their lunch and spending time as a family.

The End     

RCS Review Comment and Sub 

* * *

 

Finished it on 21st /5/17

 


End file.
